


Bechloe Deleted Kiss Scene

by ottercakes (sc6997019)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc6997019/pseuds/ottercakes
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT MY WRITING!A fandom-based take on how the filming of the kiss scene happened, artistic liberties taken. Made as realistic as possible.Edit: Well, now the kiss has obviously been leaked (hooray!) and I daresay it's even better than I'd expected...although, I wish it had been longer, of course. Still, sending holiday cheers to you all. It's finally out in the world. Not even Universal can stop us ;)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Bechloe Deleted Kiss Scene

**Author's Note:**

> ANYTHING POSTED UNDER THIS PSEUD IS NOT MINE. my cousin also writes fanfiction but doesn't have an account, so i post it for them under this pseud. enjoy this, they're incredible!!

_“I won’t let you down, I will not give you up. It’s the one good thing that I’ve got.”_

Beca had just sung the closing note of Freedom ‘90 when her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She looked out into the crowd, giving a small sob, as she clutched her microphone to her chest and turned around to her fellow Bellas. Chloe immediately squealed and threw her arms around Beca, who hugged her back, and the rest of the Bellas piled on.

Even as the rest of the Bellas pulled out of the hug, Chloe held onto Beca for another while, crying with her as the group relished the last performance they’d ever have together as a group.

Finally, the noise died down and the girls all moved off of the stage and split off with each other and members of the audience. Chloe, who had finally recovered from her shock and emotion, was leaning against a stone wall in an enclosed, semi-outdoors space off to the side of the stage and audience seating area.

She saw Beca stride directly towards her, but before she could congratulate her on her phenomenal performance, the small brunette had grabbed the back of her head with her right hand and draped her left arm around the redhead’s shoulder, pulling them together. Chloe immediately reciprocated the kiss, a fire spreading over her body from the moment the younger woman’s lips had touched hers.

It started out slow, the two taking their time to gently suck and nibble at each other’s lips, then picked up, Chloe opening her mouth to let Beca’s tongue slide over her own. Beca pushed her face closer to her friend’s, fingers working through Chloe’s auburn hair as she pulled her downwards, leaning over as Chloe supported her by wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist and back.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Chicago and Theo had also entered the area, and watched them with looks of shock and confusion before heading out of another exit to give them some privacy.

Still locked in the kiss, Chloe walked over a wall of the building and pinned Beca against it. Someone cleared their throat, and the brunette looked over her friend’s shoulder to see Trish, the director, motioning for them to wrap it up. Grinning into the kiss, Beca gently pulled away and smiled lovingly into Chloe’s eyes, curling an auburn lock around her ear.

“And, that’s a wrap!”

* * *

_At the first reading of the script_

The main cast of Pitch Perfect 3 sat around a large wooden table with their director, Trish Sie, producers, and writers. Anna Kendrick frowned as she reread the ending scene.

“Guys, I know I said this before, but Beca and Theo really can’t be a thing, and they definitely can’t kiss at any point in the movie. He’s the one offering to give her her big break, so having them be together romantically would be kind of fucking problemating, can no one else see that?”

The rest of the crew nodded understandingly, and Trish noted that they didn’t have to make Beca so flirty and nervous around Theo, and the kiss would be cut from the end.

“Happy now, Kendrick?” Trish joked, rolling her eyes with mock exasperation.

“Actually, not quite.” Anna glanced over at Brittany to her right, who squeezed her hand under the table and gave a small nod. “Listen, there’s a _huge_ following around Bechloe, as I have said before. This script gives them so few scenes together, and they need to kiss in the movie. It’s going to give the whole community validation, I mean, can you imagine how monumental that would be for all of the young queer fans watching this movie? Brittany and I already went over it, and we’re both looking for a Bechloe ending.”

Trish sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Look, Kendrick, I know how much you want this, but I just don’t know if the studio’s going to be onboard with that idea…” She shrugged apologetically.

“Well, can’t they just put it in the bonus features?” Rebel suggested from the other side of the table.

“Look, we’ll talk about Bechloe later. Okay?” Trish decided.

* * *

“Hey, Kendrick, can you and Brittany come over here for a sec?” Trish muttered to Anna as the rest of the group was filing out of the room.

She nodded and motioned for Brittany to come over. “Listen, I know how much you guys want this to happen, especially you, Anna,” Trish said with a small wink. “I don’t know if it’ll fly with Universal, but I think we can try to sneak that take into the last day of filming. That’s when we’re scheduled to film the finale, and it’ll be when a lot of the kiss scenes are going to happen with the characters, so is that good with you two?”

Anna, who had been struggling to contain her excitement the whole time, suddenly burst out, “ _HELL_ yes! Finally!” and pumped her fist in the air.

Brittany pretended to roll her eyes at her friend’s antics, but had to look down to hide her flushed cheeks, grinning behind her locks of hair.

“Just reminding you, there’s no guarantee that the studio will put it in the movie, or even in the deleted scenes,” Trish warned, “but this is the best I can do.”

Anna nodded vigorously, still grinning broadly. She threw her arms around Trish for a quick hug, then turned to Brittany and hugged her too. Brittany laughed and patted her friend’s back. “Jeez, you’re _really_ eager to lock lips with me for being a straight girl, you know that?”

“Well, we’ve all got some rainbow in us, don’t you think?” she replied with a wink.

Too surprised to respond, Brittany stood, frozen, for a moment, before following Anna out of the room.

* * *

_Just before filming the scene_

“All right, Bellas, y’all can go back to your trailer! Kendrick and Brittany, stay here for a sec,” Trish called. It was the last day of filming, and they had just wrapped up the final performance, and most of the cast were crying together, reminiscing about their earliest memories of filming the first movies.

The group made their way off of the set, and decided to head back to one of the trailers and lounge around for a bit, waiting for Anna Kendrick and Brittany to finish up.

“All right, Brittany, just stand out here for a moment, and then we’re gonna have Anna enter here. Just get it done, and we’ll see what makes it into the movie.”

Brittany nodded, and felt an odd rush of nerves wash over her body. She was never nervous kissing any of her other male co-stars, but she felt like this meant so much more. Anna had wanted this kiss to happen for so long, and she did too, though she didn’t talk about it nearly as much.

She knew that if this made it into the movie, it would be a defining moment for the franchise, and the community as a whole, as Anna was always saying. Plus, she’d known Anna for so long--she’d even shared a shower scene with her--but this felt like a much more intimate connection. She couldn’t screw this up.

Meanwhile, Anna was thinking the same thing. She’d joked relentlessly about being in love with her co-star, and had talked about the shower scene in countless interviews, but she really hoped that this scene would do and say everything she wanted it to. She’d been waiting for this scene to be shot since she read the script of the first movie, and she knew that it would be a favorite among fans...if they ever got to see it. She took a deep breath and nodded to Trish, who was standing near a cameraman off to the side of the set.

“And...action!”


End file.
